Sugar, Please
by LemonJuiceHurts
Summary: John has decided to put on some new jeans, tight jeans. Sherlock get's flustered and decides to make tea to get his mind off of...things. But what happens when he asks John to get the sugar. Lemon, Johnlock, Yaoi!


He was upset. No, he was more than upset. He was frantic. It had been almost three days since Sherlock got a case and he was bored beyond belief. Nothing he did seemed to be fun. He played chess with himself and sometimes John, he insulted Anderson, found out that Lestrade's name is Greg, and even prank called Mycroft. Absolutely none of those things relatively soothed his need for action.

Sherlock just got done his fifth prank call on his older brother and was headed to the kitchen to make some tea. He walked in and barely heeded John's greeting to him. He walked to the cabinet and pulled out the box full of tea bags. Then he started to turn to his flatmate.

"Would you like so-." He sputtered as he saw the shorter man. He was wearing his striped shirt but he had on jeans, tight jeans. His eyes wandered over every inch of his denim clad bottom. The change of pants outlined John's hips nicely and hugged his butt. Sherlock mentally groaned as he felt himself harden.

"Sherlock. Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, oblivious to the other man's arousal. He took the staring as deducing but shifted nervously under Sherlock's harsh gaze. The taller continued staring, seemingly not hearing the others question or just choosing to ignore it. John tried again.

"Sherlock are you sick?" John said as he moved closer and laid a hand on Sherlocks forehead. By now, Sherlock was starting to sweat profusely and was lightly panting at their close distance. John pulled his hand back and frowned.

"I'm fine. It's just extremely hot in here. Would you like some tea?" He asked, trying to stay calm as he opened the cabinet that held the mugs.  
Receiving a nod from John and a delectable sound of approval, he pulled out two of the mugs. A green one for him and a red one for John. He filled them both with water and grabbed the tea bags, placing one in each. He put the box of tea bags away and turned to John once again.

"Can you get the sugar?" He asked, gulping.

"Sure." John replied as he turned to get the sugar.

That's where Sherlock made a huge mistake. He forgot that the jar of the sweet white substance was under the sink. Meaning John would most likely have to bend over since he didn't like kneeling because of his leg. Of course he was right. His mouth suddenly became very dry and itchy as John bent over and shuffled through the things in the cabinet. He was slightly swaying his hips as he looked around and some of the skin was exposed from where his shirt slid up. Sherlocks eyes were glued to the soft skin of the other then they trailed back to his backside.

John made a happy noise and pulled up. He had the jar of sugar in his hand and was grinning.

"Found it!" He stated happily as if the sugar had tried to run for it's life.

Sherlocks eyes darted to John's lips as the shorter man ran his tongue across them. Oh, the things that mouth could do. But John was straight. He'd had a bunch of girlfriends and would never want to engage in such an act with the Holmes.

John placed the jar down and opened it. He took some out with his finger and put it in his mouth. Unfortunately for Sherlock John moaned, delighted with the taste. That did it for Sherlock. Unable to hold it any longer, something inside him snapped.

He grabbed the back of John's head and smashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. He moved his lips over Johns roughly, marveling at the feel. He nibbled at the shorter one's lips causing him to gasp. Sherlock took the chance and let his tongue dive in. He explored all of Johns mouth, savoring every taste. It was still relatively sweet from the sugar which boosted the flavor. He took in the not only the sweet taste but also the smell of John, the flushed cheeks and shocked half lidded eyes.

Reality hit him hard and he reluctantly pulled away. He was scared for the rejection he would most certainly get. John stood there, just staring at Sherlock for a minute. Sherlock took in how flushed he was and the swollen lips. His eyes also looked glazed. Was he possibly...aroused?

"Why..?" Sherlock tensed at the question but before he could open his mouth. "Why did you stop..?" John asked him breathlessly. That was all of the approval that Sherlock needed. He dove in and claimed Johns lips again. By this point he didn't know if anything happening was real, but he hoped it was.

Their tongues dancing together and John wrapped his arms around Sherlocks neck while Sherlock did the same to his hips, pulling him closer. Every second grew incredibly hotter and they were both fully aroused by this. Their mouths mashed together as their tongues glided together, tasting each other and praying for it to never end. They were in complete bliss.

Sherlocks hands drifted downward and he grabbed Johns cheeks, squeezing and rubbing them. John moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips into the others, rubbing their erections together. They both moaned loudly in pleasure and continued sloppily kissing and grinding into each other. They soon had to break apart for the need of oxygen.

They stared into each others eyes as they caught their breath. John gave Sherlock a loving smile that melted his heart and he leaned in to lightly peck the blondes forehead.

"Would you like to continue this...?" Sherlock asked hesitantly. John's face brightened and he nodded eagerly.

"God, yes." he sighed and they made their way to Sherlocks bedroom. As soon as the door was shut Sherlock attacked John's neck hungrily, lightly biting and nipping at the delicate flesh. John groaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets. The noises coming from John fueled Sherlock even move. He pulled away, smirking at the marks he made then tore off the other mans shirt. His eyes roamed over his prize.

John moaned loudly as Sherlock licked his nipple, the sensitive flesh tingling with every movement. Sherlock hand reached up to play with his other one. He smirked at the writhing Watson below him. Oh, how he dreamed of this for so long.

After a few minutes Sherlock slowly moved down, leaving light kisses across Johns stomach. John shivered as he undid his belt and pulled down his pants, exposing him.

Sherlock teased around the erection, stroking his thighs and letting his finger tickle his inside thighs. He then gently curled his fingers around Johns manhood and started stroking gently, pulling sexy groans and squeaks from the other. He continued to fondle him until John pushed on his shoulders lightly. Sherlock looked at him, confused.

"I want to see you.." John whispered in a low voice, making shivers go straight to Sherlocks groin. He gently slid off John and started discarding his clothes, saving his pants for last. John gasped and subconsciously moaned as soon as his eyes fell upon Sherlocks erection.

John crawled over and sat on the end of the bed in front of where the curly haired man was standing. He gently grabbed the rod and pumped it slowly. Sherlock let his head fall back as he let out a long groan. Johns hands were surprisingly soft and felt amazing against his sensitive flesh. Still stroking him gently, he experimentally brought his tongue to the brunettes dick. He licked around the head and sped up his pumping.

Sherlock sucked and licked three of his fingers, lubricating them, and brought his index finger to John's entrance. John tensed and moaned as Sherlock slid it in slowly. He stopped to get the short blonde used to the feeling of something inside of him. He continued to lick and kiss Sherlock, then finding new courage he brought the whole head into his mouth while licking the underside of the other mans cock. Sherlock felt his tenseness reduce and slowly started moving his finger in and out in short movements.

The moans John was sending to his erection caused shivers to course throughout his body. He groaned at the feeling of John's ass and mouth, he was perfect. His hole was sucking in his finger greedily, causing him to slowly add another one. John winced a little bit and tried to not become too tense. Sherlock waited until he was comfortable enough and started the same slow, shallow rhythm. John pulled his mouth of quickly.

"Ah...Sherlock! More!" He demanded in a husky voice and took Sherlock back into his mouth. The lanky man started thrusting his fingers in longer and faster. John moaned around his length and started thrusting his hips back to meet Sherlocks fingers.

"Mmm John. What do you want? Tell me." he said while thrusting a third finger in keeping up the same pace. John whimpered happily and pushed his hips back and onto Sherlocks digits. He stopped sucking and looked into Sherlocks eyes, flushing.

"I want you to fuck me. Now." he said, all his shyness vanishing. Sherlock smirked and pulled his fingers out causing John to whine at the loss. Sherlock motioned for him to turn around and get on all fours. Slowly he guided himself to John's back door.

"My my, so damanding. Are you ready?" asked Sherlock as he rubbed his erection against John.

"Yes. Please put it in!" John begged. Sherlock complied more than happily. It took a while but he finally manage to get the head inside. John gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white and he had tears building in the corner of his eyes. Sherlock frowned in worry.

"Would you like me to stop?" he questioned, hoping the answer would be negative. Thankfully John shook his head.

"No...Just give me a minute." he said through gritted teeth. So the worlds only consulting detective waited patiently, for once. He could feel John loosen up every couple of minutes. The doctor squeezed his eyes tight and rolled his hips back, expecting pain. But the pain didn't come, only intense pleasure and moans from Sherlock to cause him to roll them again and start pushing back on the taller man's cock.

Sherlock waited a minute letting John get used to it all, then he slowly match his thrusts with the movement of his John's hips. An overwhelming amount of pleasure flooded him as he moved in and out of his lover slowly. John was just so _tight. _The feeling of his velvety walls surrounding him were just too amazing. He just wished he could last longer.

"Ah! Sherlock! P-please!" John whined at the taller man. Sherlock bent over the doctor and nibbled on his ear, he slowly reached his hand around and gripped the blonde's penis.

"Please what? Hmm?" he whispered seductively.

"Harder! Do me harder!" John yelled and blushed a bit. Sherlock smirked and grabbed John's hip with his free hand. He slammed in harder and faster, while jerking his doctor in time with the thrusts. It was in mere minutes that Sherlock and John were a panting, sweaty mess. The detective's thrusts turned erratic.

"Sherlock!" John yelled as he reached his climax, his cum falling onto the bed under him. The walls around Sherlock constricted harshly, milking him dry. He thrust a couple more times and kept his dick in John. The shorter man shivered at the feeling of his flatmates juice inside of him.

"John." Sherlock said hesitantly.

"Yes, Sherlock?" John replied.

"I think...I think I might love you." He stated and adverted his eys away from John's, not wanting to see himself being rejected. John's heart skipped a beat. The detective, loving someone like him? It couldn't be possible. Oh but it was.

"Sherlock...I love you too." he said with a blush. It was the brunette's turn to have a mini heart attack. He leaned forward and grabbed John's head, tilting it to the side. John looked at him, still blushing. The detective connected their lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Their tongues danced together in a dance of love. John pulled back for air and grinned a bit.

"I can see ...feel... that you're ready for round two."


End file.
